1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a controlling method of a displaying direction, and more specifically a mobile terminal that the displaying direction of a display is changed, and a controlling method of a displaying direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a mobile terminal in which a displaying direction is changed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2008-131616 [H04M 1/00, H04M 1/725, H04Q 7/38, H04Q 7/32] laid-open on Jun. 5, 2008. A mobile terminal device in this related art comprises a display, an acceleration sensor portion, etc., and based on a rotating direction and a rotating angle of the mobile terminal device, being output from the acceleration sensor portion, a displaying direction of a content is automatically rotated so as to be matched with a displaying screen of the display.